The present invention relates to staplers and, more specifically, to a staple magazine for stapler, which fits staples/nails of different designs and sizes.
A variety of staplers have been disclosed for fastening papers, etc. with -staples, ridged staples, U-nails, T-nails, I-nails. However, conventional staplers are designed for use with a particular size of staples/nails. Every user may have to prepare staplers of different sizes and different models for use with different staples/nails. FIGS. 1, 1A and 2 show a staple magazine for stapler according to the prior art. As illustrated, this structure of staple magazine comprises an elongated outer casing 10 of substantially U-shaped cross section, an elongated inner casing 12 of substantially U-shaped cross section fixedly mounted inside the outer casing 10 and defining with the outer casing 10 two longitudinally extended guide grooves 14 of equal width adapted to receive the legs of staples 25, and a top cover plate 15 covered on the top of the front part of the outer casing 10. The topmost edge 13 of the inner casing 12 is disposed below the elevation of the topmost edge 11 of the outer casing 10. The top cover plate 15 has a recessed middle part 16. This design of staple magazine is suitable for use with -staples of a particular size only.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a staple magazine for stapler, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a staple magazine for stapler, which fits different staples and nails of different sizes. It is another object of the present invention to provide a staple magazine for stapler, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present invention, the upright sidewalls of the inner casing and upright sidewalls of the outer casing have the respective topmost edge disposed at the same elevation. According to another aspect of the present invention, the two guide grooves defined between the upright sidewalls of the inner casing and the upright sidewalls of the outer casing have different widths, for enabling the staple magazine to fit staples/nails of different sizes. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the top cover plate has a ridged top wall fitting ridged staples. According to still another aspect of the present invention, one upright sidewall of the inner casing has a longitudinally extended protruded portion of smoothly arched cross section protruding toward the other upright sidewall of the inner casing and serving as guide rail means to work with one of the guide grooves for carrying U-nails.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.